Kyuhyun and 12 Prince Charming
by anawonkyu
Summary: Kyuhyun jadi anak tukang bikin sepatu? Uuugh nggak level, apalagi ia harus mengantarkan sepatu buatan sang ayah ke istana, bertemu dengan 12 Pangeran Tampan. Ia bisa jadi Permaisuri mereka nggak ya?
1. Chapter 1

Kyuhyun and 12 Prince Charming

Cast : Kyuhyun, Siwon, and SJ Members

Rated : M

Summary : Kyuhyun jadi anak tukang bikin sepatu? Uuugh nggak level, apalagi ia harus mengantarkan sepatu buatan sang ayah ke istana, bertemu dengan 12 Pangeran Tampan. Ia bisa jadi Permaisuri mereka nggak ya?

Prolog

"kyuuuuuuuuuu, langsung kau antarkan pesanan itu, jangan bermain-main di hutan terlebih dahulu"

"ne ahjussi tua"

"kau tidak apa? Ada yang sakit? Maafkan mereka ne?"

"hey kau, maafkan kami"

"dasar tak tau sopan santun"

"diam kau, itu bukan urusanmu"

"jangan bermimpi terlalu tinggi, kalau jatuh rasanya akan sakit nanti"

Hollaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa author kece kembali (muntah) oke, ff ini inspirasinya dari cerita Barbie favorite saya : BARBIE AND 12 DANCING PRINCESS. Tapi saya bikin versi WonKyu-nya wkwkwwk.

kelanjutan prolog ini tergantung respons kalian dan saya tetep nggak maksa buat review (author baik) tapi cukup kesadaran masing-masing aja (nyindir) hehehe


	2. Chapter 2

Kyuhyun and 12 Prince Charming

Cast : Kyuhyun, Siwon, and SJ Members

Rated : M

Summary : Kyuhyun jadi anak tukang bikin sepatu? Uuugh nggak level, apalagi ia harus mengantarkan sepatu buatan sang ayah ke istana, bertemu dengan 12 Pangeran Tampan. Ia bisa jadi Permaisuri mereka nggak ya?

Disclaimer : all chara isn't mine, I just have this story

Author POV

"kyuhyuuuuun. Dimana kau anak nakal? Cepat kemari! Bantu aku!"

"nee ahjusssi tuaa. Aiiish, kenapa aku tak pernah bisa bebas darimu haah?"

"yaaa, bocah kurang ajar, aku ini ayahmu. Sopanlah sedikit"

"awww, jangan memukulku appa, nanti aku tidak tampan lagi"

"tampan? Kau? Sejak kapan? Sudah sudah, sekarang bantu aku menyelesaikan sepatu ini, atau kau tak akan kuizinkan bermain ke hutan lagi"

"appa! Kau kejam sekali sih, aku kan anakmu satu-satunya, kau seharusnya memanjakanku"

"memanjakanmu tak akan membuat kehidupan kita lebih baik bodoh. Ayo cepat kerja"

"aiish dasar ahjussi tua jahat"

Well, begitulah percakapan, ehem, pertengkaran singkat yang selalu mewarnai sebuah gubuk kecil di pinggir kerajaan MOOI. Sebuah kerajaan besar yangberpenduduk seidikit. Kerajaan ini begitu kaya akan hasil alam, dan juga keindahan pemandangan yang mereka miliki. Itulah kenapa disebut kerajaan MOOI, yang dalam bahasa belanda artinya cantik.

Tapi, meskipun kerajaan ini sangat indah, pasti akan ada satu hal yang membuatnya terlihat jelek, siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun? Anak dari pengrajin sepatu ternama yang sangat menyebalkan? Dengan tubuh tinggi semampai, wajah tampam, serta kecerdasa yang luar biasa, ia menjadi begitu dipuja oleh para seme di luar sana.

Salahkan saja kulitnya yang begitu mulus, wajah indah dengan mata onyx yang tajam, hidung bangir yang terpatri indah, pipi gembul yang sangat menggoda, ooh dan jangan lupakan satu hal paling penting, bibir seksi yang mampu membuat siapapun menelan ludah saat kyuhyun menjilati bibirnya yang sedikit kering

Kyuhyun benar-benar bersyukur atas kesempurnaan fisiknya, oleh karna itu dia akan menjaga anugrah Tuhan ini dengan baik. Dan itu membuatnya terkesan sombong, apalgi mulut kyuhyun terkenal tajam, ia taka akan segan segan mengatakan hala-hal menyakitkan, walaupun itu adalah sebuah kenyataan. Sekali lagi, jangan lupakan tatapan mematikannya. Rrrrr

Terlahir menjadi anak seorang pengrajin sepatu tak lantas membuat kyuhyun berkecil hati. Hanya saja ia sangat kesal dengan sang ayah, ia selalu saja disuruh mengantarkan sepatu pesanan ke istana kerajaan. Padahal ia hanya ingin main di hutan, dan berlari-larian mengejar kijang atau rusa, tetapi ayahnya selalu saja mengganggu. Meskipun begitu ia tetap sayang ayahnya kok, lagipula ia sudah tak punya ibu, siapa lagi yang akan mengurusnya?

Kyuhyun mengasah sol sepatu terakhir yang sudah Ia hasilkan hari ini, dia berhasil menyelesaikan 20 pasang sepatu, sebuah prestasi yang luar biasa bagi seorang cho kyuhyun. Mengingat ia lebih suka menggerutu daripada bekerja. Melihat anaknya yang sudah bekerja keras untuk hari ini, ayahnya memutuskan untuk memasak makanan kesukaan kyuhyun, bulgogi dan jajjangmyeon.

Kyuhyun, menyeka peluhnya yang menetes , ia benar-benar lelah hari ini dan lagi perutnya kelaparan. Ia bangkit, menggosokkan kedua tangannya ke celana usangnya dan berjalan menuju rumah. Ia ingin cepat-cepat mandi, makan, lalu mengarungi dunia mimpi yang indah, seperti biasa.

"kyuuuuu, ayo makan" ayah kyuhyun berteriak dari dalam rumah, ia yakin kyuhyun pasti akan melonjak senang saat tau kalau makan malam hari ini adalah menu favoritenya. Dan benar saja, saat melihat hidangan di atas meja makan mereka, kyuhyun langsung berteriak senang, melompat-lompat dan memeluk ayahnya erat-erat. "aaah, gomawo appa" ia memeluk ayahnya semakin erat "aku mandi dulu neee, appa jangan makan dulu, tunggu aku oke?" lalu dengan kecepatan kilat kyuhyun telah berlari menuju kamar mandi, di belakang rumahnya. 

To be continued

Haiiiii, *lambai lambai dompet siwon* maaf updatenya kelamaan, tugas kuliah numpuk, mana lagi UTS pula *ckckc –.-"*

HAPPY WONKYU DAY. Yeaaaaah daddy sama mommy anniversary selalu jadi moment kebahagiaan saya, wkwk. FF ini juga sebagai kado buat kalian looooh, kan WonKyu shipper lagi berbahagia :D.

Oke sperti biasa saya nggak pernah maksa buat review, cukup kesadaran masing-masing aja J.

Find me sakinah1013


End file.
